criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
Major Spoilers Episodes Episode 1: Dungeons and Dragons 4E Episode 2: Dungeons and Dragons Players Handbook 2 Episode 3: Dramatis Personae Season 1: Episodes 4-7 Episode 4: Graduation Day (S1-001) Episode 5: In the Streets of Moonhold (S1-002) Episode 6: An encounter in the Alley (S1-003) Episode 7: It all comes crashing down (S1-004) Season 2: Four against the Void (Episodes 8-57) Diamond Throne and Sundrie Lands Episode 8: In the Ruins of Moonhold (S2 -001) Episode 9: An attack on the Camp (S2 -002) Episode 10: The Exilarchy of Cogs (S2-003) Episode 11: In the Black Oak Woods (S2-004) Episode 12: Paragon Paths Episode 13: A battle at the Altar (S2-005) Episode14: Making Do (S2-006) Episode 15: Arrival at Diamond Throne (S2-007) Episode 16: The 411 on Rituals Episode 17: Battle on the Rooftops (S2-008) Episode 18: Aboard the Ship! (S2-009) Episode 19: Adventurer's Vault 2 Episode 20: How the other half live (S2-010) Episode 21: How the other half live - Part 2 (S2-011) Episode 22: How the other half live - Part 3 (S2-012) Episode 23: Listener Feedback Episode 24: Leveling Up! Episode 25: Encounters, goodies, and a sense of foreboding (S2-013) Episode 26: Enter the Dargon - Part 1 (S2-014) Episode 27: A Critical Hit Holiday Special Episode 28: Enter the Dargon - Part 2 (S2-015) Episode 29: The Tower - Part 1 (S2-016) Episode 30: The Tower - Part 2 (S2-017) Episode 31: The Tower - Part 3 (S2-018) Episode 32: The Tower - Part 4 (S2-019) Episode 33: Coping with Loss Episode 34: The Tower - Part 5 (S2-020) Episode 35: The Tower - Part 6 (S2-021) Episode 36: The Tower - Part 7 (S2-022) Episode 37: Doom Comes to Tuberville (S2-023) Episode 38: The Mucus Men of Tubervile - or You may think it's funny but its snot (S2-024) Episode 39: Stop Loiting Around my weasel Stand! (S2-025) Episode 40: CROSSOVER! (S2-026) The Moon Episode 41: To the Moon, Alice! To the Moon! (S2-027) Episode 42: One Small Step for Torq... (S2-028) Episode 43: Mesa of the Fallen Ones (S2-029) Episode 44: In the Lair of the Monkey Lizards (S2-030) Episode 45: Caved In (S2-031) Episode 46: Separation Anxiety (S2-032) Episode 47: The Problem with Doctor Dinosaur (S2-033) Episode 48: Dino Fighting - Part 2 (S2-034) Episode 49: Total Party Kill? (S2-035) Episode 50: Shaman on the Moon (S2-036) Episode 51: Attack of the JellyFoosh (S2-037) Episode 52: Attack of the JellyFoosh - Part 2 (S2-038) Episode 53: We have a capture a Whatnow (S2-039) Episode 54: Across the Lunar Landscape (S2-040) Episode 55: Down the Shaft (S2-041) Episode 56: The End (S2-042) Episode 57: The End - Part 2 (S2-043) Off Season 1: Episodes 58 - 62 Episode 58: The Game Master's Workshop - Part 1 Episode 59: The Game Master's Workshop - Part 2 Episode 60: The Game Master's Workshop - Part 3 Episode 61: The Game Master's Workshop - Part 4 Episode 62: The Game Master's Workshop - Part 5 Season 3: Celestial Crusade (Episode 63 - 132) Welcome to the Astral Sea The City of Sha-Lai Episode 63: Welcome to Season Three (S3-001) Episode 64: They Call Him Ket (S3-002) Episode 65: Trouble at Warehouse 13 (S3-003) Episode 66: Trouble on top of trouble (S3-004) Episode 67: "Head Toward the Snakey-Man!" (S3-005) Episode 68: Sniffing out magic (S3-006) Episode 69: Rise of the Monarchs (S3-007) Episode 70: We can be such Pinheads sometimes... (S3-008) Episode 71: Listener Feedback The Obelisk Episode 72: Mathematical Translation of an Obelisk (S3-009) Episode 73: In the lair of the Raven Queen (S3-010) Episode 74: In Detention (S3-011) Episode 75: Trouble (S3-012) Episode 76: Trouble - Part 2 (S3-013) Episode 77: Trouble - Part 3 (S3-014) Episode 78: Back to School (S3-015) Episode 79: Listener Feedback Episode 80: You're probably wondering why I called you here (S3-016) Episode 81: How the Other Third Live – Part 2 (S3-017) Episode 82: How the Other Third Live - Part 3 (S3-018) Episode 83: A Meeting with the Gods (S3-019) Episode 84: Preparing to Leave (S3-020) Episode 85: The Long Goodbye (S3-021) Episode 86: Paragon Paths Two Parties on the Astral Sea Episode 87: Everybody Was Naked all the time (S3-022) Episode 88: The Dragon with Five Heads (S3-023) Episode 89: I'm Doing it All For Your Mother! (S3-024) Episode 90: Tiamat (S3-025) Episode 91: The Hawksbill (S3-026) Episode 92: The Shifting Isles (S3-027) Episode 93: Enter the Jaguana (S3-028) Episode 94: Mmmmm... Minty (S3-029) Episode 95: Role Playing Monsters Episode 96: The Demonweb (S3-030) Episode 97: SMITH RETURNS! (S3-031) Episode 98: Battle on the Bridge (S3-032) Episode 99: An Action Point for Sleeping (S3-033) Episode 100: +100 to Critical Hitting (S3-034) Episode 101: Lower the Longboats! (S3-035) Episode 102: G-G-G-Ghost Pirates! (S3-036) Episode 103: The Twin Perfect Stars (S3-037) Episode 104: Level 9 Episode 105: Shipwreck (S3-038) Episode 106: Shipwreck - Part 2 (S3-039) Episode 107: The Palace of Carnage (S3-040) Episode 108: Celebrate Good Times... (S3-041) Episode 109: Staticite (S3-042) Episode 110: The Raid Party (S3-043) Episode 111: How much for a rib (S3-044) Episode 112: The Grand Tour of the Gulag Magnificent (S3-045) Episode 113: Negotiations and Love Songs... (S3-046) Episode 114: Paragon Paths Revisited Episode 115: Orem is taken down (S3-047) Episode 116: We are overloaded with Elasma! (S3-048) Episode 117: Are You There Kord? It's Me, Orem (S3-049) Episode 118: We're Gonna fight the Stoners (S3-050) Episode 119: Doomed, I tell you! DOOOOMED! (S3-051) Episode 120: The Mystical Tower of Eight Legged Freaks (S3-052) Episode 121: Inside the Quartz Tower (S3-053) Episode 122: Inside the Quartz Tower - Part 2 (S3-054) Episode 123: Gotta Get Back in Time (S3-055) Episode 124: Questions and Answers Return to Sha-Lai Episode 125: Oh Kord! Not Again! (S3-056) Episode 126: Plans and Schemes (but mostly schemes) (S3-057) Episode 127: A Time Out of Space (S3-058) Episode 128: A Manner of Sorts (S3-059) Episode 129: Preparing for Battle (S3-060) Episode 130: Kobold Alley (S3-061) Episode 131: She Who Slumbers in Agony (S3-062) Episode 132: The Final Battle (S3-063) Off Season 2: Episode 133 - 143 Episode 133: Reflections Episode 134: The Legend of Drizzt Board Game Episode 135: Your Questions, Our Answers Episode 136: You've got questions, we've got answers Episode 137: Palidins and Dinosars - Part 1 Episode 138: Choosing Sides Episode 139: Choosing Sides - Part 2 Episode 140: Travels North Episode 141: Warky and His Amazing Friends Episode 142: The Bug Challenge Episode 143: MAIL CALL! Season 4: Lords of the Feywild (144 - 271) Into the Feywild The Spring Wood Episode 144: Lords of the Feywild (S4-001) Episode 145: Meet Trelle (S4-002) Episode 146: Into the Woods (S4-003) Episode 147: In Feywild, Salad Eats You (S4-004) Episode 148: #dontkill poke (S4-005) Episode 149: The Secret of the Lizard Wizard (S4-006) Episode 150: The Spring Queen (S4-007) Episode 151: The Hogba (S4-008) Episode 152: The Path of Desperation (S4-009) Episode 153: MmmmGwarf (S4-010) Episode 154: MAIL CALL! The Summer Canopy Episode 155: A Leafy Situation (S4-011) Episode 156: Spellophane Tape (S4-012) Episode 157: A Losery Field (S4-013) Episode 158: A Losery Field - Part 2 (S4-014) Episode 159: All Along the Watch Twig (S4-015) Episode 160: The Summer King (S4-016) Episode 161: The Parasitic King (S4-017) Episode 162: And They Were Never Heard From Again (S4-018) Episode 163: Skinning characters and getting parents in on the action The Fields of Autumn Episode 164: The Fields of Autumn (S4-019) Episode 165: It's the Great Pumpkin (S4-020) Episode 166: It's The Writers! (S4-021) Episode 167: It's the Riders - Part 2 (S4-022) Episode 168: It's the Riders - Part 3 (S4-023) Episode 169: There's Something in the Fog (S4-024) Episode 170: The Party Before the Party (S4-025) Episode 171: The Party (S4-026) Episode 172: The Party's Over (S4-027) Episode 173: Leveling up and listener mail The Fen of Winters Episode 174: The Fen of Winters (S4-028) Episode 175: The Fen of Winters - Part 2 (S4-029) Episode 176: The Fen of Winters - Part 3 (S4-030) Episode 177: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire (S4-031) Episode 178: The Golden Kind (S4-032) Episode 179: The Golden Kind - Part 2 (S4-033) Episode 180: Careful What you Wish For (S4-034) Episode 181: All Cracked Up (S4-035) Episode 182: Save the Randus! (S4-036) Episode 183: The Potion Commotion (S4-037) Episode 184: Trelle put her face there (S4-038) Episode 185: Who's the leader of the club? (S4-039) Episode 186: Never Doubt the Randus (S4-040) Episode 187: The Snow Queen (S4-041) Episode 188: Lord of the Feywild (S4-042) Episode 189: Podcast@Majorspoilers.com Cast back to the Natural World The Sage Coast Episode 190: Snail Rock island (S4-043) Episode 191: Basalt (S4-044) Episode 192: A Fine Meal (S4-045) Episode 193: A stroll through Basalt...(never as simple as it sounds) (S4-046) Episode 194: A Stroll through Basalt - Part 2 (S4-047) Episode 195: Hello Mother? Hello Father? (S4-048) Episode 196: Of Money and Cold Iron Weapons (S4-049) Episode 197: I'm Sorry (S4-050) Episode 198: The Twilight Guardian (S4-051) Seven Clans Total Control Area Part 1 Episode 199: Clan Devil Bear and Nearly Deadmen (S4-052) Episode 200: Trelle and the Nearly Deadmen (S4-053) Episode 201: The Tempest Toad vs Trelle and the Nearly Deadmen (S4-054) Episode 202: The episode you've been waiting for Episode 203: It's the end of the world Torq...Again! (S4-055) Episode 204: Plotting, Planning and Over Thinking (S4-056) Episode 205: A Fate Worse Thank Ket (S4-057) Episode 206: Enter the Dargon 2: Eclectic Boogaloo (S4-058) Episode 207: Apology Accepted (S4-059) Everdeep Woods Episode 208: They're Here! Hide the Children! (S4-060) Episode 209: Back to Everdeep (S4-061) Episode 210: Mail Bag Episode 211: The Team Prepares (S4-062) Episode 212: Ket has a juicy organ (S4-063) Episode 213: Into the Canyon (S4-064) Episode 214: Level Up (Because we haven't done that in a while) Episode 215: Deep in the Everdeep Forest, the giggle Began (S4-065) Episode 216: Margraven Dice (S4-066) Seven Clans Total Control Area Part 2 Episode 217: The Mootlands (S4-067) Episode 218: Knives and Spiders and Death in our Beds (S4-068) Episode 219: Devil's AdvoKet (S4-069) Episode 220: Mail Bag! Episode 221: Number One Best Party (S4-070) Episode 222: Select Representatives of the Seven Clans (S4-071) Episode 223: A Kitten Adventure (S4-072) Episode 224: Level Up! Episode 225: Happy Trails (S4-073) Episode 226: Poof! They were Gone... (S4-074) Episode 227: Meet Irving Stonehouse (S4-075) Diamond Throne and Sundrie Lands Episode 228: Holes (S4-076) Episode 229: Return to Tuberville (S4-077) Episode 230: The Adventures of Orem and Pretty Boy (and some other Jerks) (S4-078) Episode 231: Time for Some Action... (S4-079) Episode 232: In the Throne Room (Also Lots of Giggles) (S4-080) Episode 233: Malice in the Palace (S4-081) Episode 234: Malice in the Palace - Part 2 (S4-082) Episode 235: The Battle of the Keep (S4-083) Episode 236: The Battle of the Keep - Part 2 (S4-084) Episode 237: Mail Bag - February 2014 Episode 238: The Long Dark Tunnel of DOOM! (S4-085) Episode 239: Boomp Boomp (S4-086) Episode 240: Break, Enter, Murder, Take (S4-087) Episode 241: Fearless Company (S4-088) Mandravo Episode 242: On the Road to... (S4-089) Episode 243: The Jungle Path (S4-090) Episode 244: 24 Goblins, 2 Bugbears, and a Goblinoid (S4-091) Episode 245: A Buick of Goblins (S4-092) Episode 246: A Gremlin of Goblins (S4-093) Episode 247: Mail Bag - Dating Advice, 5th Edition, and Getting into Character Episode 248: Mystery of Blood (S4-094) Episode 249: In which the party looks for Drow (S4-095) Episode 250: Go Team Magic Dorks! Also We're Sorry... (S4-096) Underdark Episode 251: Well, Well, Well... (S4-097) Episode 252: The Road to the El Drowado (S4-098) Feydark Episode 253: The Scary Icky Yucky (S4-099) Episode 254: MAILBAG! Episode 255: Meanwhile... (S4-100) Episode 256: ...In the Crater (S4-101) Episode 257: NT14 – Major Spoilers/Critical Hit Panel Episode 258: An Old Ally (S4-102) Return to the Feywild The Summer Canopy Again Episode 259: One Eye, Two Eyes, Three Eyes, Four… (S4-103) Episode 260: One Eye, Two Eyes, Three Eyes, Four… - Part 2 (S4-104) Episode 261: Lord Kinsington's Rules of Skills Challenges (S4-105) Episode 262: Let's Kill Orem (S4-106) Episode 263: Mother and Child Reunion (S4-107) The final battle with Spud Episode 264: Iron Sword, Silver Spoon, I Hope You Will Forgive Me Soon (S4-108) Episode 265: The Deal (S4-109) Episode 266: The Library (Part 1) (S4-110) Episode 267: In the Library (Part 2) (S4-111) Episode 268: Crystal Palace (S4-112) Episode 269: Orem and the Iron Circle (S4-113) Episode 270: Crud, Not a 20... (S4-114) Episode 271: And they were never heard from again (S4-115) Off Season 3: Episode 272 - 307 Episode 272: Aftermath Episode 273: Mailbag Episode 274: Wrath of Ashardalon Episode 275: Wrath of Ashardalon - Part 2 Episode 276: Mail Bag! Dungeons and Dragons 5th Game Episode 277: Players Handbook 5th Edition Episode 278: Dramatis Personae Episode 279: Triboar Trail Episode 280: Phandalin Episode 281: The Goblin Trail Episode 282: Klarg's Cave Episode 283: Ruins of Thundertree Episode 284: Spite Wolves Episode 285: RandOrcs Episode 286: Owlbear Tower Episode 287: King's Quarters Episode 288: Reflections of 5e... thus far Modern City Tales Episode 289: Welcome to Modern City Episode 290: Origin Stories Episode 291: Team-ups and Crossovers Episode 292: Night of the Zombie-Gators (1 of 2) Episode 293: Night of the Zombie-Gators (Part 2 of 2) Episode 294: PDK Gets a PDA Episode 295: The Bank Job Episode 296: A Goon, A Fence, and an Envelope Episode 297: All We Fight Are Goons Episode 298: We Meet Again, Doctor Pheedbach! Episode 299: Battle of the Crate Stackers Episode 300: Mobs and Consequences Episode 301: Good Cop, Bad Cop, Nerd Cop, Dead Cop Episode 302: Dead End Episode 303: A Brawl at the Mall Episode 304: The Derrick Episode 305: Post Fate Episode 306: Mail Bag! Season 5: Legacy of Ghosts (307-381) 'The Hunt for Professor Lek' Episode 307: Legacy of Ghosts (S5-001) Episode 308: Time to Say Goodbye (S05-002) Episode 309: Oh Lord, Randus (S05-003) Episode 310: Oh, Lord Randus (S05-004) Episode 311: Coldport Dead or Alive (S05-005) Episode 312: Why are they trying to kill you, Sekhar? (S05-006) Episode 313: The Plague District (S05-007) The Nest Episode 314: Crisis on Infinite Realms (S05-008) Episode 315: Some Kind of Weirdness (S05-009) Episode 316: Oh Hai! (S05-10) Episode 317: The Dream Quills (S05-11) Episode 318: 1-3-8 (S05-12) Episode 319: Mail Bag The Swarm Episode 320: Skytalker Recruitment Center (S05-13) Episode 321: We’re Planning… (S05-14) Episode 322: First, we have to get into this tower… (S05-15) Episode 323: Chutes and Ladders (S05-16) The Knot Episode 324: Sandy Beaches (S05-17) Episode 325: What’s the Meta? (S05-18) The Parliament of Steel Episode 326: Into the Woods (S05-19) Episode 327: The Helm of Dawnestes (S05-20) Episode 328: There’s a Forcefield and a Dragonborn (S05-21) Episode 329: There’s a Forcefield and a Dragonborn - Part 2 (S05-22) Episode 330: Parliament of Steel (S05-23) Coldport Episode 331: That Thing in the Wastepaper Basket (S05-24) Episode 332: Make Sure you Leave A Note (S05-25) Episode 333: 120 People, Four Carts, Two Donkeys, and Math (S05-26) Episode 334: BOATING… WE’RE DOING IT, RIGHT? (S05-27) Episode 335: Six Months (S05-28) The Southern Continent Episode 336: SOUTH TO MONSTER TOWN (S05-29) Episode 337: THERE’S GOT TO BE A MORNING AFTER (S05-30) Episode 338: THE CITY OF DU’U (S05-31) Episode 339: SPENDING POWER (S05-32) Episode 340: IT’S A PARTY – PART 1 (S05-33) Episode 341: … AND WE WEREN’T INVITED – PART 2 (S05-34) Episode 342: BOAT CASUALLY, MY FRIENDS (S05-35) Episode 343: THROW SEKHAR FROM THE TRAIN (S05-36) Episode 344: TEAM BOX TROLL (S05-37) Episode 345: THE LO’O OH-OH (S05-38) Episode 346: NOW ARRIVING AT PLATFORM DOOM! (S05-39) Episode 347: CLIFFHANGER (S05-40) Episode 348: IN THE LAIR OF THE MOUNTAIN GHOST (S05-41) Episode 349: NIGHT OF THE MONKEY LIZARDS (S5-42) New Mahuacal Episode 350: EGO COMPLETELY! (S5-43) Episode 351: SHOPPING IN MURDER TOWN! (S5-44) Episode 352: FIGHTING… WE’VE DONE THAT BEFORE, RIGHT? (S05-45) Episode 353: MAIL BAG (BECAUSE YOU DEMANDED IT) Episode 354: A GIRL, A BET, AND A PLAN (S05-46) Episode 355: THE GAMBLER (S05-47) Episode 356: THE PAYOFF (S05-48) Episode 357: BACK TO LITTLE DELTA (S05-49) Episode 358: THAT TIME RANDUS BOUGHT DRUGS (S05-50) Storming the Black Archive Episode 359: THE PLAN (S05-51) Episode 360: RANDUS DUNKS HIS HEAD (S05-52) Episode 361: MY FEET FEEL GREAT (S05-53) Episode 362: CLACK CLACK CLACK (S05-54) Episode 363: GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! (S05-55) Episode 364: PULL THE LEVER, KET (S05-56) Episode 365: TRYING TO SHUT DOWN THE PEOPLE’S VOICE SINCE BEFORE THE MOON CAME DOWN (S05-57) Episode 366: THE KILL ROOM (S05-58) Episode 367: THE HALLWAY OF DOOM! (S05-59) Episode 368: Well, That Was Fun… (S05-60) Attack on the Secret Base Episode 369: Wrapping It Up* (S05-61) Episode 370: El Chupaceabra’s Tale (S05-62) Episode 371: New Surprises (S05-63) Episode 372: STORYTIME (S05-64) Episode 373: Bloodletter’s Pass (S05-65) Episode 374: KETANDANELFANDARATANDABIRDANDAMOVIEANDAPIZZAPLACE (S05-66) Episode 375: Check and Triple Check (S05-67) Episode 376: Team Twilight (S05-68) Episode 377: SKORS! - Part 1 (S05-69) Episode 378: SKORS! - Part 2 (S05-70) Episode 379: That Lying Bastard (S05-71) Episode 380: To Kill A God (S05-72) Episode 381: The Wrap up episode Off Season 4: Episode 382 - 446 Yellow Light - A Call of Cthulhu Adventure Episode 382: Yellow Light (COC-001) Episode 383: Yellow Light (COC-002) Episode 384: Yellow Light (COC-003) Episode 385: Yellow Light - A Call of Cthulhu Adventure (CoC-004) Episode 386: Yellow Light - A Call of Cthulhu Adventure (CoC-005) Episode 387: Yellow Light - A Call of Cthulhu Adventure (CoC-006) Episode 388: Yellow Light - A Call of Cthulhu Adventure (CoC-007) Episode 389: Yellow Light - A Call of Cthulhu Adventure (CoC-008) Episode 390: Yellow Light - A Call of Cthulhu Adventure (CoC-009) Weird Western: Tales of Redemption Episode 391: Character Creation in Pathfinder Episode 392: Weird Western: Tales of Redemption, 1880 (PF001) Episode 393: Weird Western: Murder in the Ravine (PF002) Episode 394: Weird Western: The Road to Perdition (PF003) Episode 395: Weird Western: The Warehouse at the End of the Lane (PF004) Episode 396: Weird Western: Zombie-a-go-go (PF005) Episode 397: Weird Western: The Trash Heap (PF006) Episode 398: Weird Western: Revelations (PF007) Episode 399: Weird Western: Suspicion in Perdition (PF008) Episode 400: Weird Western: A Prickly Situation (PF009) Episode 401: Weird Western: The Greenwood House of Drinkin' and Talkin' (PF010) Episode 402: Weird Western: Pre-Party (PF011) Episode 403: Weird Western: The Party (PF012) Episode 404: Weird Western: The After Party (PF013) Episode 405: Weird Western: What's up with Russell? (PF014) Episode 406: Weird Western: 3:10 to Contention (PF015) Episode 407: Weird Western: 3:10 to Contention (PF016) Episode 408: Weird Western: Turtle Spir'ts (PF017) Episode 409: Weird Western: Down the Misty Corridor (PF018) Episode 410: Weird Western: The Swamp of Despair (PF019) Episode 411: Weird Western: Hello, Mudders. Hello, Fodder. (PF020) Episode 412: Weird Western: If you don't know who the secret hag is, it is probably you (PF021) Episode 413: Weird Western: Hag Battle - Part 1 (PF022) Episode 414: Weird Western: Hag Battle - Part 2 (PF023) Episode 415: Weird Western: The Heart Tree (PF024) Episode 416: Weird Western: Back to dry land (PF025) Episode 417: Weird Western: It Ain't Over Yet (PF026) Episode 418: Weird Western: Mr. Palmer (PF027) Episode 419: Weird Western: Sheriff Catton and Doctor Barton (PF028) Episode 420: Weird Western: Dexter Stuckey (PF029) Episode 421: Weird Western: Maria Roza and Percy Miller (PF030) Episode 422: Weird Western: The End of Percy Miller? (PF031) Episode 423: Weird Western: The Wrap Up Episode (PF032) Episode 424: Mail Bag Hays of Shadows Episode 425: Hays of Shadows: Character Creation Part 1 (US01) Episode 426: Hays of Shadows: Character Creation Part 2 - Debts (US02) Episode 427: Hays of Shadows: All Roads Lead Away from Hays (US03) Episode 428: Hays of Shadows: Atypical Saturday (US04) Episode 429: Sunday, Sunday, Sunday! (US05) Episode 430: Urban Shadows: Stealing Eyeshadow From Sephora (US06) Episode 431: Urban Shadows: You Can't Punch a Demon, Can You? (US07) Episode 432: Urban Shadows: Supernatural Drugs (US08) Episode 433: Urban Shadows: Court of Blood (US09) Episode 434: Urban Shadows: Flaming Drippy Bits (US10) Episode 435: Urban Shadows: Vampire Juice (US11) Episode 436: Urban Shadows: Why does she tolerate Ethan? (US12) Episode 437: Urban Shadows: Strange Things Are Afoot At The Goblin Market (US13) Episode 438: Urban Shadows: The Goblin Market Has Rules (US14) Episode 439: Urban Shadows: You Did Get a Free Advance (US15) Episode 440: Urban Shadows: The Meeting (US16) Episode 441: Urban Shadows: The Shadows You Are Sniffing Into (US17) Episode 442: Urban Shadows: Murder in Hobo Alley (US18) Episode 443: Urban Shadows: Tale of the Demon Riot (US19) Episode 444: Urban Shadows: Demon Droppings (US20) Episode 445: Urban Shadows: Re-Dead by Dawn (US21) Episode 446: Urban Shadows: The Final Battle (US22) Season 6: Devilish Research (447 - Ongoing) Season 6 Episode 447: A Funeral for a Friend (VS-S06-001) Episode 448: The doomsday clock or Explaining my religion (VS-S06-002) Episode 449: The Secret Hidden Base on Rutile Island (VS-S06-003) Episode 450: Smooth (War Criminals) (VS-S06-004) Episode 451: Clockroaches and other eight Legged Freaks (VS-S06-005) Episode 452: SPIDER BRÛLÉE (VS-S06-006) Episode 453: The Queen’s Rebellious Daughter (VS-S06-007) Episode 454: Modest proposal (VS-S06-008) Episode 455: Morning of the Gods (VS-S06-E009) Episode 456: Epic Destinies (VS-S06-E010) Episode 457: Pirates! (VS-S06-E011) Episode 458: Are you there, Orem? It's me, Kord (VS-S06-E012) Episode 459: Raiding Kord's Library (VS-S06-E013) Episode 460: Battle King Island! (VS-S06-E014) Episode 461: The Hexagon Towers (VS-S06-E015) Episode 462: Come Randus, the Game is Afoot! (VS-S06-E016) Episode 463: A Civics Lesson (VS-S06-E017) Episode 464: The Bronze Prince (VS-S06-E018) Episode 465: Telemarketer to the Gods (VS-S06-E19) Episode 466: The Elemental Plane of Spiders (VS-S06-E20) Episode 467: Docking Procedures (VS-S06-E21) Episode 468: The Toad's Boardwalk (VS-S06-E22) Episode 469: Gambling Man (VS-S06-E23) Episode 470: Trying To Get A Head in the World (VS-S06-E24) Episode 471: The Pool of Deadly Ambition (VS-S06-E25) Episode 472: It All Goes According to Plan... (VS-S06-E26) Episode 473: Are We Dead Yet? (VS-S06-E27) Episode 474: Message Received (VS-S06-E28) Episode 475: The Thousand Hectare Armory (VS-S06-E29) Episode 476: Defying Gravity (VS-S06-E30) Episode 477: A Prayer for Ulridan (VS-S06-E31) Episode 478: E=MC+2 to Hit (VS-S06-E32) Episode 479: What a Wreck (VS-S06-E33) Episode 480: Herman Munster Warned Us (VS-S06-E34) Episode 481: The Power of the Runes (VS-S06-E35) Episode 482: Good News, Bad Nws (VS-S06-E36) Episode 483: A Hunting We Will Go (VS-S06-E37) Episode 484: Rebuilding and Healing (VS-S06-E38) Episode 485: Let's Not Get Ahead of Ourselves (VS-S06-E39) Episode 486: The Bleak Forest (VS-S06-E40) Episode 487: The Twilight Guardian (VS-S06-E41) Episode 488:Into the Woods (VS-S06-E42) Episode 489: The Tree of Ages (VS-S06-E43) Episode 490: If This is a Trap, We're in a Lot of Trouble (VS-S06-E44) Episode 491: Fangs for Foes, or Splattering Child (VS-S06-E45) Episode 492: Mail Bag! Episode 493: A Theen Observation (S06-E47) Episode 494: What We Learned at the Library (VS06-E48) Episode 495: The Play is the Thing (VS06-E49) Episode 496: Running the Blockade (VS06-E50) Episode 497: Malgublyet, King of Goblins (VS06-E51) Episode 498: Ain't No Party Like A Goblin Party (VS06-E52) Episode 499: Malgublyet's Super Sonics (VS06-53) Episode 500: Second Mission, Let's Go! (VS06-E54) Episode 501: The One After 500 (VS06-E55) Episode 502: Incoming Secrets (VS06-E56) Episode 503: OH, FUDGE! (VS06-E57) Episode 504: The Eventide Regent (VS06-58)\ Episode 505: Trouble at Lionfang Island (VS06-59) One Shots Episode 506: This is a Fiasco (OS-001) Episode 507: This is a Fiasco (OS-002) Season 6, continued Episode 508: The Starfish is Known Far and Wide (VS06-60) Episode 509: The Welcoming Party (VS06-61) Episode 510: The First Pillar (VS06-062) Episode 511: The Order Eater Gourds (VS06-063) Episode 512: Day of the Nom-Nom Plants (VS06-64) Episode 513: Little Sparkle and the Gourdians (VS06-65) Episode 514: Whack a Drow (VS06-66) Episode 515: Weekend at Drider's (VS06-67) Episode 516: The Clearly a Trap Area (VS06-68) Episode 517: Dallen's Incredible Gambit (VS06-69) Episode 518: The Return (VS06-70) Episode 519: The Ship is Hungry (VS06-71) Episode 520: Population: Spiders (VS06-72) Episode 521: We Need To Get Our Ninja Ghost (VS06-73) Episode 522: Finding Your Focus (VS06-74) Episode 523: You got your ship in my dock. You got your dock in my ship. (VS06-75) Episode 524: A Load Bearing Gem (VS06-76)Category:Episodes Category:Index